pretty_cure_infofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star
thumb|191px Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ist die 3. Staffel der Pretty Cure Serie. In dieser Staffel geht es um Hyuuga Saki und Mishou Mai. Diese Mädchen sind dazu Auserwählt, zu Pretty Cure zu werden. Vielen fällt auf, das Saki und Mai ähnlich wie Nagisa und Honoka aussehen, und sich auch ähnlich verhalten. Inhalt Saki und Mai hatten während eines Sommerfestes Sternschnuppen gesehen und wollten schauen, wohin diese gefallen waren. Unter einem großen Baum auf dem Hügel begegneten sich die Mädchen das erste mal. Sie sahen zwei Geheimnisvolle leuchtende Kugeln, die dann plötzlich verschwanden. Danach trennten sich ihre Wege. Nach fünf Jahren kehrt Mai in ihre Heimatstadt zurück, geht zu dem Baum und sie begegnet dort Sake, die nach einen Fahrradausflug dort Rast macht. Zuerst können sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich schon einmal begegnet sind, aber als urplötzlich leuchtende Kugeln vom Himmel fallen und die beiden auf Flappi und Choppi treffen, können sie sich wieder erinnern. Flappi und Choppi sind aus dem Garten eines Weltweiten Baumes gekommen. Die Kraft des Baumes kommt aus den insgesamt 7 Quellen, die an den Wurzelndes Baumes sind. 6 der Quellen sind schon in die Hände von Dark Fall geraten. Mit der Energie von Flappi (the Spirit from the Flower) und die von Choppi (the Spirit of the Bird) verwandeln sich Saki und Mai in Pretty Cure um als Cure Bloom (Blume/Blüte) und Cure Egret (großer Reiher/Silberreiher) zu kämpfen. Nun ist es die Aufgabe von PreCure die Quellen zurück zuholen. Charaktere *'Hyuuga Saki' (日向咲 Hyuuga Saki) Saki ist eine exzellente Sportlerin und am liebsten geht sie dem Sport Softball nach, in dem Schuleigenem Team ist sie sehr gut und auch beliebt. Allerdings lassen ihr Schulnoten sehr zu wünschen übrig. Denn anders als im Sport, ist sie in der Schule eine echte niete. Sie liebt Süßigkeinten und verfügt über einen sehr großen Appetit. Sie bleibt stehts Optimistisch und geht mit geradem Blick den Dingen nach. Sie ist nachsichtig und freundlich, sowie fröhlich und unbeschwert. Ein richtiges Power Mädchen, aber manchmal auch halt einfache ein Mädchen, dass nicht immer wie ein Junge behandelt werden möchte. Sie ist halt ein Mädchen, welches sich gerne Clips in die Haare steckt und auch beim Sport gerne einen Pferdeschwanz trägt, obwohl sie kurze Haare hat. Ihre Familie betreibt eine Bäckerei Namens "Panpaka Pan Bäckerei", dort hilft sie auch öfters aus und ist darin auch sehr Talentiert, daher schmeckt z.B. ihr gebackenes Brot ausgezeichnet. *'Mishou Mai' (美翔舞 Mishou Mai) Im Gegensatzu zu Saki ist Mai eine recht zurückhaltende und ruhige Person. Sie liebt die Kunst in jeder art und weise. Mai ist zurückhaltend und fleißig, oft ist sie sehr Aufmerksam und bemerkt selbst subtile Details die anderen nicht auffallen würden. Wenn sie etwas Inspiriert zieht sie sich zurück und fängt an in ihrem Skizzenbuch etwas zu zeichen. Als sie wieder in Tokyo ankam, hatte sich nicht solche Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden. Auch mit Saki schloss sie sehr schnell wieder Freudnschaft. Mais Vater ist Astronom und ihre Mutter ist Archäologin, ihr Bruder möchte einmal Astronaut werden. Daher lebt die Familie in einer Sternwarte. *'Kiryuu Kaoru' (霧生薫 Kiryuu Kaoru) Kaoru ist ein Bewohner des Dark Fall und ist stehts mit ihrer Schwester Michiru zusammen. Sie bewachten und infiltrierten den Fountain of Sky und sind Saki und Mai das erst mal im Sky Wald begegnet. Um sich an PreCure zu nähernd gehen Kaoru und Michiru auf dieselbe Schule wie Saki und Mai und geben sich dort als Austauschstudenten aus. Später aber werden sie wirkliche Freunde, was auch daran liegen mag, dass sich Kaoru viele Gedanken machte und einmal auch zwei Feen rettete. Sie und ihre Schwester können Saki und Mai später auch hilfreich sein, da sie zusammen einen Angriff bilden können. *'Kiryuu Michiru' (霧生満 Kiryuu Michiru) Michiru kam zusammen mit ihrer Schwester aus dem Dark Fall um PreCure zu infiltrieren und zu Beobachten. Allerdings blieb das zusammen Leben mit Saki und Mai nicht ganz unberührt von den beiden. So fingen Michiru und ihre Schwester, zu zweifeln, an ihrer Sache. Und so wurden sie dann sehr bald Freunde und verließen Dark Fall. Die beiden können PreCure sogar bei Angriffe Unterstützen. Und sie und Kaoru haben eine sehr Starke Bindung zu Fupu unf Mupu. *'Flappy' (フラッピ Furappi) Flappy ist der Geist der Blumen und Sakis Partner. Er beendet seine Sätze immer mit "-lapi" *'Choppy' (チョッピ Choppi) Choppy ist der Geist der Vögel und Mais Partner. Sie beendet ihre Sätze immer mit "-chopi" *'Moop' (ムープ Muupu) Moop ist the Spirit of the Moon aus dem Fountain of Sky.Er beendet seine Sätze immer mit "-mupu" *'Foop' (フープ Fuupu) Foop ist the Spirit of the Wind aus dem Fountain of Sky. Sie beendet ihre Sätze immer mit "-fupu" Gallery 600px-Dx3s_splashstar_3.jpg Futari_wa_Pretty_Cure_Splash_Star_logo.png Splashstarfinalattacks.jpg Splashstarfinaleshout.jpg Splash_Stars.jpg Kategorie:Pretty Cure Splash Star Kategorie:Pretty Cure Staffeln